


野花

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 9





	野花

**夏至**

黄昏的鳄鱼街人烟稀少，这里是有名的富人区，但在街道的尽头却又与贫民窟相连，两个区域之间仅仅隔着一条铁门做的栅栏。作为一名牛郎，也就是俗称的男妓，盖勒特喜欢这里，因为有钱的太太们也喜欢图方便，何况是他这种器大活又好的年轻小伙。

阿伯纳西带着阿不思来找盖勒特的时候他刚刚和一位夫人结束“运动”。盖勒特懒散地将门打开，烟味便从这个不到五十平米的小屋子里钻了出来，“挺激烈啊。”阿伯纳西扫了扫地上散落的避孕套，挑了挑眉，“给你介绍个孩子。”

阿不思就这样认识了盖勒特。

这个脏兮兮的男孩有着一头赤褐色的卷发，看上去非常瘦弱，但腰线很漂亮。这是盖勒特对阿不思的第一印象，第二印象便是男孩在抬头看见他墙上男人的色情画报时马上羞怯地低下了头。

“多大?”

“十五了。”

“比我小十岁呢。”盖勒特伸出手来掐了掐男孩的屁股，那里倒是不同于别处，肉感敦实。“以前在哪干?”

“城南那家会所，接客不到一年。”还是阿伯纳西开口说道，“经验不足，需要你照顾。”

“你怎么不说话啊?你害羞?”盖勒特起了逗弄的意味，他看向阿不思，用小拇指戳了戳男孩的脸颊。

阿不思抬起他的眼睛，那里是一片纯净的蓝色。盖勒特还没反应过来，阿伯纳西便开了口，“他不会说话。”

“哦，是个哑巴啊。”

盖勒特耸了耸肩，“那正好，我喜欢乖的。”

**初秋**

当然，生活却绝对不是风平浪静。某天盖勒特提早回家，他发现小哑巴正坐在行李箱旁边偷偷抹眼泪，他过去问道，“你要走?”

他不知道阿不思受了什么委屈，不过这小家伙要是走了，阿伯纳西估计会找他问罪。他只好耐下心来，“你可以写在纸上。”

阿不思将嘴向下撇，似乎在犹豫。但马上他就站起来，抓起桌子上的一张纸便洋洋洒洒地写了几句话。

“你怀疑我贩毒?”

盖勒特不气反笑，“就因为看见我偷偷见一个男人?”

阿不思摇头，又用力地指了指自己刚才写的，盖勒特接着说，“哦……还因为我给了他几包东西。”

阿不思点了点头。

“你想多了。”盖勒特躺在床上翘着腿，“虽然我不是什么好人，但也不至于干些违法的勾当。”他躺在床上，将双臂抱在一起搁在头顶，他精壮的腰部肌肉便从卫衣下裸露出来，“你人不大，心思倒挺多。”

阿不思盯着盖勒特，似乎在想他话中的可信程度。

“放心吧，我不会让你陷入麻烦的。”

盖勒特摸了摸男孩儿的脸蛋，他有一双粗糙的宽厚手掌，让阿不思脸颊发烫。

**深秋**

阿不思第一次带人回家的时候是在一个傍晚。盖勒特刚刚和文达——他为数不多的一个女性朋友喝完酒。醉醺醺回到家时便听见阿不思房间里那耐人寻味的喘息声，床板摇晃声，还有阿不思嘶哑的呜咽。小家伙不会说话，但别人侵入他时会“吭哧”“吭哧”的讨饶，盖勒特一瞬间就忘记了阿不思的身份，走到他房间门口开始砰砰敲打房门。“你他妈谁啊?”屋子里的男人骂骂咧咧的，提着还没完全穿上的裤子拉开了门，“你?……”男人愣了一下，回头看向阿不思，“怎么，你个哑巴还有另一个客?”

“嘴巴干净点！”

盖勒特看着对方轻浮的态度后来不及细想便将拳头伺候了上去，看着他来势汹汹的样子那男人忙不迭地就跑了。

阿不思瞪圆了眼睛，他没想到盖勒特竟然会打人。他那水灵灵的大眼睛还残留着刚刚剧烈运动后的泪水，看着盖勒特的时候可怜巴巴，像极了一个毛茸茸的动物。

你——做——什——么——

阿不思张嘴用口型诉说着，盖勒特也不知道他做了什么，可能是酒精把他的五脏六腑烧的蒸腾。他歪了歪头，看着阿不思下身还耷拉着的性器。盖勒特笑了起来，“看来那家伙是个只顾发泄的种马。”

他走向阿不思，伸出手摸向他的老二，男孩捂住嘴巴，大腿根儿开始不住的颤抖。盖勒特技法很好，没几下阿不思的阴茎便开始挺翘，顶端更是冒出淫水，男孩的手臂紧紧地贴在一起，拼力稳住自己的重心，整个人就像挂在盖勒特身上似的。

“你看，这才叫做爱呢。”

红润的肛口容纳了盖勒特的侵入，那软绵绵的臀部像极了一块可口的面包，盖勒特命令阿不思将腰塌下去，接着狠狠地在上面舔了一口。

阿不思将脸埋在枕头里，脑海里闪过阿伯纳西曾经告诉过他的话，“盖勒特那人啊，其实喜欢男人呢。”

阿不思再一次想起初见时那个闷热的夏天和烟雾缭绕的狭小空间，湿漉漉的汗水顺着他的脊背淌下，在盖勒特占据他全部思绪之前他夹杂着微弱的啜泣声与之颤抖地达到了高潮。

**冷冬**

盖勒特只字不提那晚的事情，即使是他们刚刚发生关系的第二晚，阿不思跑到盖勒特的房间去，他蜷缩在盖勒特的被窝里，却被男人勒令回去睡。那夜的事仿佛是一场虚无的梦境，时光就这样不紧不慢的走过了四个月的路程，阿不思再也没有带过人回家，当然盖勒特也是。

“你是阿不思?”

那天照常回家，一位黑头发的女人站在他们家的楼道里，女人很漂亮，说话的时候还带着点法国口音。

文达·罗齐尔笑了笑，“我找盖勒特，他不在家，电话也不接，你知道他什么时候回来吗?”

阿不思盯着文达，手掌在长长的棉服袖子里攥成拳头，这或许是盖勒特的某个金主，他想。

他不住这。

阿不思迅速在手机上打了几个字，然后举起来给女人看。

文达惊讶了一下，随机笑得更欢了，“看来盖勒特那家伙有人管了。小伙计，别担心。我可不是他的情人。”

被戳中了心事的阿不思一下子红了脸颊，他把头缩进围巾里，像极了一只沉默的乌龟。

“说起来，我听他提过你。”

阿不思的眼睛瞬间亮了。他好奇盖勒特是如何谈论他的。

“文达。”

但还没等文达说出口，阿不思的身后便响起了盖勒特的声音，他回家了。“——你怎么来了?”盖勒特大步一跨，把阿不思挡在后面，“什么事?”

阿不思回到卧室里，文达和盖勒特就坐在客厅谈事情。

他们说话的声音非常小，跟蚊子在空中嗡嗡似的。阿不思一阵烦躁，他悄悄地走到卧室门口，把耳朵贴在上面。

他就那样蹲在门后，手不安的在门板上划来划去，直到听到了自己想要的词后他停了下来，将拳头轻轻地锤在门板上。

**惊蛰**

阿不思拿着伞站在楼梯上，他刚刚看着盖勒特离开。凌晨五点钟，他在盖勒特起身之后也醒了，外面的雨声吵得人头脑发昏，但他还是冷静地记得自己的使命。盖勒特的身影已经渐远了，确认这个距离他发现不了自己之后，阿不思赶忙戴好帽子跟了出去。

深一脚浅一脚的踩在水坑里，雨天还带有一丝雾蒙蒙的意味。一间废旧的皮革厂，阿不思凝视着那黑漆漆的厂房，想了想还是没有跟进去。

阿不思盯着自己的脚尖来回徘徊，雨越来越大，把他整个人包裹在一片水汽的帷幕里。已经过去三十五分钟了，阿不思焦躁地看了看手表，盖勒特依然没有出来。

他终于鼓起勇气打算进去一探究竟，就在他刚刚迈出脚步时，他听见了一声闷响，是枪。阿不思立刻汗毛炸开，接着他看到了盖勒特被阿伯纳西从里面搀扶出来，一侧手臂被子弹穿了孔，正簌簌的淌着鲜血。

阿不思静止在原地，他的血液像是凝固在他的血管里，脚底像灌了铅一样沉重。盖勒特发现了他，就在他刚刚转过头去安抚阿伯纳西的时候。他望着阿不思的表情闪过一丝惊愕。就是这样的眼神给了阿不思力量，他握紧了伞柄，开始向家的方向跑去。

那晚夕阳消散下去的时候盖勒特回来了，他表情阴鸷，阿伯纳西和文达跟在他的后面。他们在门口因为什么事情吵嚷起来，紧接着是“砰”的一声巨响，阿不思的心也跟着狠狠抖动了一下。他走出房间，看着盖勒特一个人晃晃悠悠地倒在了沙发上。

阿不思咬了咬嘴唇，他还是拿出医疗箱。以前接客的时候总会有恶趣味的客人把他的膝盖搞得淤青，自此之后他身边就总带着这种东西。他一言不发，事实上他也发不出什么声音，阿不思拿出酒精和棉签，眼睛盯着盖勒特，示意他把手臂伸出来。

“……为什么跟着我?”

阿不思不接话，盖勒特疲惫地看了他一眼，“你不说就算了。”

盖勒特的伤口被处理好了，一开始他还算忍着痛，后面就直接难受的哼哼起来。“不过，记住。”盖勒特不死心的又来了一句，“我不是坏人。”

阿不思拿起手机，快速地敲打了几个字。

——你还是不打算告诉我你做什么?

“是。”

阿不思的表情变得委屈起来，他转了转自己的眼珠，直接上前去咬了盖勒特的嘴唇一口。

盖勒特吃痛地叫了出来，刚想喝责一句，就看见阿不思用袖口擦着眼泪跑了出去。

他好像惹到了一个小祖宗，盖勒特想。

**立夏**

“我不卖了。”

阿不思坐在楼下的超市里，用手机给阿伯纳西发短信。

“为什么?”

“不喜欢。”

电话一头的阿伯纳西感到奇怪，随后他了然的回到，“盖勒特那个臭小子不让你去了吧。”

“……不。是我不想。”

接着手机屏幕黑了，阿伯纳西一直没有回他的消息。阿不思叹了口气，拿起刚买的桃子汽水朝楼道里走。

刚进了家门屁股还没坐热，就听见有人敲门。阿不思刚想从猫眼里看看，电话与此同时也叮铃铃的响了。

“别开门。”

是盖勒特，阿不思很想问为什么，但他发不出声音。外面的敲击声更大了，阿不思联想到了盖勒特一个多月前的那次伤口，心里害怕起来。

“等我，等我回去。”

阿不思赶忙点头，虽然他知道盖勒特根本就看不见他的举动。他坐回沙发上，后来又不放心，拿出水果刀指着防盗门，故作镇定的防御着。

“阿不思?阿不思你在吗?”

不知道过了多久，阿不思盘坐在地上就快要晕过去了，他听见有人叫他的名字，他一个激灵地坐了起来，下意识地又握紧了手上的小刀。

“阿不思?”

外面的声音传了进来，阿不思才听出来那是盖勒特的声音。

门开的一瞬间阿不思的身体软绵绵向后倒去，他太紧张了。盖勒特立刻抱住了他，“对不起阿不思，对不起。”

阿不思窝在他的怀抱里，用手指在他粗糙的掌心里写了几个大字。

**——你是好人，我相信的。**

那天晚上，阿不思破天荒的留在了盖勒特的房间里。他们听着弗莱迪·莫克瑞唱片里沙哑磁性的嗓音，本来他们离得很远，后来阿不思悄悄地挪了好几寸，白净的脚丫就和盖勒特的并排挨在了一起。

他们许久没说话，就在阿不思快要睡着的时候，盖勒特关了音乐。

“其实我一直帮警察做事。”

阿不思侧过头看着他。

“与你想的恰好相反。”盖勒特轻笑了一声，“鳄鱼街的富人区是权贵们走私珠宝和毒品的最好掩护。阿伯纳西是便衣，他在一个会所里发现了我。后来我就帮他一起做事，我与那些富太太办事儿，从她们那打听情报。”

阿不思的表情柔软下来，一是因为盖勒特终于说了实话，二是他觉得自己没有看错他。

“以后别缠着我问这问那了，心烦。”盖勒特揉了揉阿不思的头，身体滑进被子里。

“睡了。”他嘟囔了一句，然后闭上了眼睛。

静默了一会儿，就在盖勒特以为阿不思也睡着了的时候，他感觉到自己的眼皮上被人亲吻了一下。

异常珍重的一吻。

那个孩子喜欢他。

他早就知道的，而此时他的心像是轻飘飘地荡在云端。

盖勒特知道自己不再孤苦无依，有人接住他了。

**夏至**

他们的故事开始在夏天，爱情也同样开始在绿叶极致盛大的尾端。

end


End file.
